Unknown Text
Pokémon was always my favorire game series. It's been a very long time since I last played pokemon so I downloaded a GameBoy emulator and Pokèmon Red onto my laptop. I started up the game and smiled as I saw the cheerful intro play. I mashed the button on my keyboard and was taken to the name select screen. "Whats your name?" I typed in my name amd pressed enter. The game loaded up in the character's bedroom. I made him move to the computer to take the potion that is always stored there, I then Went down the stairs. A text box popped up "Professor Oak is waiting for you at his lab.." said my character's mother. I pressed A and continued on. I know that professor Oak is not In the lab so I just walked directly into the tall grass for him to come get me. "Hey wait!" Professor Oak's sprite moved towards me but his legs or arm weren't moving "ocme ot ym lba.." I sat in my chair for a moment to examine what professor Oak had just said. I just thought it was a buggy game seeing as it is a GameBoy ROM. I pressed A so I could hurry in and get my starting Pokémon. Professor Oak walked me to his lab where Gary stood waiting. As usual, professor Oak let me choose My pokémon I went for Charmander and Gary went for Squirtle "Mine looks more powerful than yours!" said Gary. I walked towards the exit and prepared to get in a Pokémon battle with Gary, but the screen never game up, I just simply walked out the door. This is very unusual....Gary always challenges you to a battle in the beginning. I walked towards the tall grass and as soon as I stepped foot onto it I got into a battle. "A wild Rattata has appeared!" It was a Level 3 pokémon and I was a level 6. I moved to my attack commands and selected scratch. Four thin red lines appeared on the Rattata's torso before it fainted. "Rattata has bled out..." what? It has never had that dialog before...it always says "so and so fainted..". Confused I still continued on. I know this was going to get worse but curiosity got the best of me.... I traveled through the tall grass into the next town. I walked to the Pokémart to pick up Professor Oak's parcel. Everything was ok until I noticed that the charcters were not moving, only I was moving. I talked to the clerk and he gave me the parcel, I decided to talk to one of the people but all I got was jumbled text "ih èkoprtma si hte btse!..". it's quite obvious what it says.... the only thing that concerned me was the jumbled text. I stepped back outside and no music was heard, just the sounds of my character walking. Gary stood by the exit of the town. I walked up to him and pressed A "Pfrosesor aok si ddae...." I pressed A but all I got was "...." "...." "...." until finally I could leave the chat. As soon as I left Gary was gone. I made my way back to Professor Oak's to see his sprire standing still at the far end of the room. The room seemed to be darkened making Professor Oak seem very eerie. "Ha eht rpcle!" Professor Oak took the parcel and without saying anymore he gave me the Pokédex. I pressed A on him but all I got was "...." I left the lab as soon as I could but something awaited me. As soon as I got outside random pokémon sprites surrounded my character as a loud static blared from my laptop. I interacted with one of them to get the text "het hietw ndah no ryou hsluorde si otn rlae..." the dialog ended sending me back to the start menu. The game loaded up fine with no audio issues. I got the potion from the computer and headed downstairs. The static was even louder and my character's mother had its body towards the door but her head was twisted to face the player. A red line was seen around her throat. I walked up and interected with her "lal oképnom rtinaers ied osmeyad..." the emulator crashed to my desktop leaving me in extreme confusion and utter fear. Feel free to translate what it all says.....I just don't want any part of it.... Left4deadman671 (talk) 23:27, March 11, 2014 (UTC) Left4deadman671 Category:Creepypasta Category:Creepypastas Category:Original Story Category:Pokemon Category:Video Games Category:Video Game